Vie privée sur écoute
by Yaoiste4ever
Summary: Il y a des jours où Chilton ferait mieux de ne pas espionner ses patients. Léger slash Gideon/Chilton


**Disclaimer :** La série ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Bryan Fuller et de la NBC. Je ne cherche pas à recevoir de l'argent en publiant cette histoire.

**Note :** Cette fic n'est surtout pas à prendre au sérieux ! C'est juste une idée qui m'est passée par la tête, et je l'ai trouvé tellement drôle que je devais l'écrire ! Je voulais aussi écrire une fic Chideon parce que je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez sur eux (du moins sur ce site et dA).

**Edit #2 :** Je viens de trouver une vidéo Chideon qui s'appelle "[Frederick Chilton/Abel Gideon] || Come On Closer" sur YouTube ! \o/ Je vous conseille de la regarder si vous aimez ce couple ! :D

**Cette histoire contient des sous-entendus homosexuels donc si vous n'aimez pas ça ne lisez pas !** Pour les autres, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Le Dr Frederick Chilton était confortablement assis à son bureau, le casque sur ses oreilles. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il écoutait la conversation entre ses deux plus récents patients : Will Graham et Abel Gideon.

Chilton espérait entendre quelque chose qui révélerait la véritable nature d'Hannibal Lecter. En effet, après sa dernière séance avec Will il était certain que ce dernier n'était pas l'Eventreur de Chesapeake. Et sa récente entrevue avec Hannibal n'avait que renforcer ses soupçons.

Le bourdonnement de ses écouteurs le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Puis, il se rendit compte que les deux hommes avaient cesser de parler.

Après quelques minutes de silence supplémentaires, Chilton était sur le point de retirer son casque quand la voix de Gideon le stoppa dans son élan :

« Hé Frederick ! Vous êtes toujours là ? »

Chilton fut légèrement prit de court mais il retrouva rapidement son calme. Cependant, il ne répondit rien car il savait pertinemment que Gideon ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

« Je vais faire comme si vous étiez toujours sur écoute, reprit-il doucement. Après tout, même si vous n'étiez plus là, je ne parlerais pas dans le vide puisque mon cher nouvel ami est ici. »

Will, qui était assis sur son lit, le dos et la tête contre le mur, ouvrit lentement les yeux à cette dernière déclaration. Il attendit que Gideon continue sa tirade.

« Vous savez que ce que vous faîtes est illégal, Frederick ? Que c'est de l'atteinte à la vie privée ? Je dis ça parce que vous semblez prendre un malin plaisir à espionner tout le monde depuis votre bureau. »

Cette dernière phrase fit soulever les sourcils de Chilton. Qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait ? Qu'il était devenu un gros pervers ? Bien sûr que non ! Il avait mis ce système en place pour pouvoir récolter des informations et prévenir d'éventuels problèmes ! C'était uniquement une stratégie, pas un vulgaire passe-temps !

Il aurait bien aimé lui dire tout ça en face mais il voulait éviter de se déplacer pour si peu. A la place, il grogna intérieurement contre Gideon. Celui-ci reprit son discours avec une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix :

« Oh, à moins que vous n'aimiez ça ? Vous aimez vous introduire dans l'intimité de vos patients, n'est-ce pas ? » Il s'arrêta un instant, puis reprit d'une voix assombrie, teintée d'avertissement :

« Mais faîtes attention Frederick ou vous pourriez tomber sur des situations embarrassantes. Peut-être que vous m'écouterez gémir votre prénom pendant que je me masturbes, qui sait ? », puis il se mit à rire.

Chilton quant à lui était totalement sous le choc. Il aurait juré que Gideon avait fait exprès de dire la dernière partie avec sensualité. Ses joues devinrent rouges écarlates à cette pensée. Comment ce salaud osait-il se moquer de lui comme ça ?! Il lui avait déjà prit un rein et maintenant il comptait lui prendre sa dignité ?!

Oh, Chilton aurait _vraiment adoré_ lui coller son poing dans la figure. Mais encore une fois, il se retînt de se lever. Il ne s'attendît pas du tout à ce que Gideon ajoute :

« Ou peut-être que vous préféreriez entendre Will gémir votre prénom ? Ou encore mieux, qu'il gémisse celui de ce cher Dr Lecter ! » Et avec ça, il fut pris d'un énorme fou rire.

Le pauvre Will se mortifia sur son lit tout en rougissant furieusement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Gideon l'avait impliqué dans son délire pervers ! Mais ce qui le scandalisait encore plus c'était qu'il avait aussi impliqué Hannibal ! Pourquoi de toutes les personnes sur cette terre avait-il choisi _Hannibal_ ?

Une chose était sûre cependant : il se moquait ouvertement de lui. Heureusement que le mur les séparait car sinon Will ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait subir à Gideon. Il se contenta de le maudire de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables dans sa tête.

Pour Chilton s'en était trop ! Il retira vivement son casque et le jeta sans ménagement sur son bureau. Il y posa ensuite ses coudes et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Décidément, Gideon faisait tout pour le rendre fou ! Il se dit que ramener le docteur dans son hôpital avait été la pire erreur de sa vie ! Il pensait vraiment que son séjour aiderait Will à retrouver ses souvenirs enfouis, mais jusqu'à présent il n'y avait rien de concluant.

En parlant de ce dernier, Chilton ressentit un peu de compassion. Le pauvre s'était retrouvé mêler à la conversation sans avoir rien demander et le pire c'est qu'il n'avait rien pu faire après s'être fait humilier.

Mais en tant que psychiatre, il reconnaissait que Gideon pouvait vraiment aider Will. Il suffisait seulement d'attendre encore un peu. Même si c'était très difficile pour Chilton, il devait l'accepter.

Quitte à y perdre sa santé mentale en cours de route.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Chilton avait à peine mis son casque qu'il fut accueilli par la voix rauque de Gideon, gémissant doucement son prénom.

Oh seigneur, pourquoi _lui_ ?

* * *

**Note :** Parce que, Chilty ! Voilà, j'espère que ce one-shot vous a plu ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis~ !

**Edit :** Je remercie **Tiva** et **KissYourNeck** pour leurs commentaires ! :D


End file.
